


Dance for Two

by magoberry



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya asks Sawatari if he can teach him to dance so he can ask somebody else out on a date. Sawatari reluctantly agrees, despite his feelings for Yuuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for Two

Damn, this is a pain.

“Alright, we'll start with the box step. You just move your legs in a box shape, like this.”

Yuuya had asked Sawatari to show him how to dance earlier that day, saying that it was so he could ask someone else out to some place fancy. There was no way he'd know that Sawatari genuinely liked him more than a friend, but it felt like a huge slap in the face nonetheless.

“Are you sure I'm doing this right?” Yuuya asked. “This doesn't seem like dancing.”

“Yeah, don't worry. I thought it was stupid at first, too,” Sawatari said. “You're just lucky I had to take classes for this kind of stuff when I was younger. Alright, I'm gonna lead us into the first couple of steps of the Waltz slowly. Just follow me.”

After a bit of stepping on each others feet, the two slowly began to get a hang of the Waltz. Once they got the steps down, they decided to add in a few things like spins and turns.

“So, this might seem a little private, but do you mind me asking who you're going to ask out?” Shingo tried to find another way to say it, but that's the only way he could think of. If he was going to teach his crush how to dance, then he sort of deserved to know. Then again, it was more out of jealousy than anything.

“Well... I can't really say their name, but...” Yuuya darted his eyes away. “They're really great. We had a bit of a rocky start, but we started becoming better friends recently.”

“Recently? So you're not asking out Yuzu?”

“Eh? No, no, no, we're just friends! I thought you would know that.” He didn't. “But I'm still not sure if they like me as much as I like them...”

“Yeah, I know what you mean..” Sawatari tensed a bit. He just wanted to say 'I love you, dumbass,' but it probably wasn't a good time for that. It wasn't fair for him to say that so soon before Yuuya was going to tell someone else (nearly) the same thing.

“So... do you have any other tips?” Yuuya asked. It took Sawatari a couple of seconds to register Yuuya was talking to him, since he was lost in thought.

“Huh? Oh, uh... really all you need to work on is turning a bit more, but you're pretty good, so I wouldn't worry,” Sawatari said. “You got the hang of this way faster than I thought you would.”

“Well, I did have an awesome teacher!” Yuuya said, smiling with that big smile he always had. Sawatari blushed a bit. Damn, how dare he be so cute? “I think I'm ready now.” The two stopped dancing and broke apart.

“You want to learn anything else?” Shingo asked, a bit sad that this was over so fast. “I could teach you something else, like uh, the tango!” Yuuya laughed at his shenanigans.

“Actually, I'd really like to ask the person out now,” he moved his hand into his pocket. “So, Sawatari, I was wondering... would you like to go out with me?”

Wait, what? Sawatari blinked a couple of times, even rubbing his eyes. Was he on punk'd? “Is... is this more practice? Are you practicing asking someone out on me?” he was at least ninety nine percent sure he was being pranked.

Again, Yuuya just laughed. “No, I'm serious! I really really like you...” he pulled out two tickets to a ball from his pocket. “And, well, Yuzu gave me these. I'm not sure where she got them from, but I figured maybe we could go? Together?”

“I... I...” Sawatari began to blush more than he ever had. “I thought you were going with someone else?”

“Haha, yeah, that was a bit of a lie... I wanted to ask you all along, but I didn't know if you knew how to dance, so I pretended not to know how and ask.” So that's why he picked up the Waltz so easily. Wait, Yuuya knows how to dance for real? Actually, that's not as important right now.

“Yuuya,” Sawatari took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I would happily go with you to this ball.”

Not knowing what else to say, Yuuya hugged Sawatari as tight as he could.

Agreeing to this wasn't such a pain, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! It's my first fanfic in a long time, so I'm a bit nervous posting it. I'd like a little bit of critique if you can leave it, but it's not necessary. Thank you for reading.


End file.
